A Goofy Romance
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: A Goofy Movie fic. what if Max had a girlfriend, while he was 'wooing' Roxanne, well not a girlfriend, but a friend who was a girl. .. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT JUST READ THE STORY! lol
1. Chapter 1

1**Okay I couldn't help myself. I watched my fav movie (Goofy Movie, duh) and I just had to re-write the whole movie so I was in it somewhere lol enjoy!**

"_Maaaax. . ." I gasped. Who was calling me? I turned and peered through the field of wheat._

"_Maaaaax. . ." I squinted against the sun, and saw a girl sitting on top of a pedestal. Was it her that was calling me? I started running through the wheat, pushing it out of my way as I got closer._

"_Maaax. . ." I jumped out through the wall of wheat to find myself staring up at Roxanne in a long white dress. She was smiling down at me. Roxanne was holding a dandelion and slowly blew the seeds in my direction. I sighed. So pretty. Then, she jumped off the pedestal and slowly floated toward me. I caught her and we fell into the soft, green grass. Roxanne giggled, causing me to sigh at the beautiful sound. She slowly leaned in to kiss me. I grinned and leaned forward._

_Out of no where, the sky darkened. It didn't bother me though, all that mattered was me, and the pretty ginger girl in front of me, just inches away from my lips. Suddenly, Roxanne gasped and backed away across the ground. I frowned and sat up,_

"_What's wrong?" That's when I realized what she was staring at. My teeth had grown to about ten time their size. Then, like whips, my ears snapped out and were at least five feet long. My legs started growing until I was standing fifty feet tall. All my hair had disappeared and the one thing I hate about my genes happened. Without a moments warning, I let out a loud, choking laugh, exactly like Dad's. And I realized what I had become. Roxanne screamed._

The Mickey Mouse phone on my nightstand started ringing in my ear. I jumped up, freaking out. I reached out to answer the phone but fell out onto my carpet. I quickly picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear,

"Hello?" I cleared my throat, "Hello?!" It was my best friend, Kara, on the other end of the line,

"Max? Where the hell are you?!"

"What?" I brushed my hair out of my face, and she sighed,

"You should have been here an hour ago!" I looked at my clock that read 4:02. I slammed down on the snooze bar and the numbers changed to read 7:50.

"Dammit!" I jumped out of bed and started looking for my pants, still hold the phone to my ear. Kara sighed,

"Maybe we should just call the whole thing off!" I sighed,

"No way babe. It's now or never." She sighed,

"I told you not to call me that!" Then Kara hung up. I dropped the phone and continued to look for my jeans. Once I found them, I pulled them over my feet. Then, Dad burst in my door in nothing but a towel, carrying a vacuum,

"Morning son!" I gasped and accidentally dropped my pants,

"Dad!" He chuckled,

"Oops, I forgot." He turned and walked back out the door. I pulled my pants up and quickly buttoned them. Dad burst back into the room as if the last ten seconds didn't happen,

"Morning son! I came to see if you had any dirty. . .laundry." I chuckled,

"Well, there they are! Help yourself, Dad!" I grabbed my shirt and tried to pull it over my head. Dad huffed,

"Now, son. We talked about this." I groaned and continued to pull on my shirt,

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry. I'll take care of it later!" With the shirt still stuck over my head, I hobbled over to the door. Dad sighed and pulled the shirt down so my head popped up out of the neck whole,

"What's the big rush?" I sighed and grabbed my back pack,

"I'm running late!" He turned on the vacuum and started vacuuming my clothes up off the floor,

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work." I stopped a few feet away from the door,

"Um, No it's okay Dad. I. . .uh. . .need the exercise." I started for the door but Dad turned the vacuum back on so I decided to supervise,

"Aw, come on, Max!" I started toward the door and Dad turned to watch me, pointing the vacuum towards my Powerline cut out. I ignored it, he isn't that klutzy. I started out the door when I heard the vacuum squeal, because it had sucked in something too big. I gasped and turned around and Dad was trying to yank Powerline's face out of the vacuum. I screamed and started pulling back on the cut out while Dad pulled on the vacuum. I used my foot to press down on the power switch and turned off the vacuum. I pulled the Powerline cut out out of the vaccum and groaned,

"Dad! You ruined it!" He sighed,

"Sorry about that. Who was he anyway?" I scoffed and leaned Powerline up against the wall,

"He's only Powerline, Dad. The biggest rockstar on the planet." Dad laughed,

"Oh, not bigger than Xavier Cougat, the mambo king!! Everybody Mambo!!" He grabbed my hands and started to dance around the room. I glanced nervously at the window,

"Come on, Dad, there's no time for this! What if the neighbors see us, huh?" I pulled out of his arms and bolted out the front door. Dad cut around the back and ran across the yard,

"Maxie! Wait up!" He dropped a paper bag into my hands, "You forgot your lunch," he quickly kissed me on the cheek, "Have a good day!" I blsuhed when I notice some skateboarders across the street laughing at me. I grinned, still embarrassed, waved, and then walked out to the gate, a scowl on my face. I walked down the street, thinking about today's plan and listening to everybody from the high school talk about what they were gonna do this summer. If everything went according to plan, I'd have a girlfriend for the summer. I stopped in front of the cd store to watch a little of Powerline's new music video, and froze when I saw Roxanne walking up the sidewalk in the reflection. I spun around and waved at her, but she looked right through me. After today, I was gonna be a new me. I started jogging down the street to the school, trying to beat the late bus.

**Okay I think this first chapter came out good. I'm trying to stay away from using the songs from the movie, and just sort of walk through them lol**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Yay! Next chapter!**

I walked up onto the bleachers to escape the throng of kids before the first bell rang. I looked down, watching jocks making out with cheerleaders, geeks reading comic books, and goth chicks huddled in a corner. The bell rang, and I started to step down the stairs when someone called out my name, causing me to lose focus. I stumbled and ended up falling down the bleachers onto the hard blacktop. All the other kids started laughing and walked off, except for the one I'd been fussing over since the beginning of the school year. Roxanne ran to my side and helped me up, watching as I brushed my shirt off,

"Are you okay?" I looked up at her, shocked that she was talking to me,

"Um, Yeah. I just ah, and um, uh. . ." She chuckled, which made me start to laugh, to let go, and the worst possible thing that could have happened happened,

"Heh, ha, a-yuck. . ." I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth. Roxanne frowned and watched as I slowly backed away. I glanced behind me, making sure no one else was watching. I glanced back at her one more time, not paying attention and tripped over a trash can. I picked my self up, groaned and ran across the parking lot to the front door of the school.

I walked down the hall dodging older students and groaned,

"I can't believe I did that! She finally says 'Hi' to me and what do I do? I choke! A-yuck! Like a big spaz!!" I walked up to my locker which was right next to Kara's who was still fishing things out of her's. I'm glad she was here she could almost always find a way to make me smile. Kara looked up at me and frowned,

"Max! Where have you been?!" I chuckled,

"Hey babe. Did you get the camera?" She sighed and pulled the camera out of her locker,

"Max. . .babe," she sighed, "If my Dad catches me with this, he's gonna kill me! Are you sure we have to do this?" I sighed and looked down the hall at Roxanne, hanging out with her friend Stacy,

"It's my only chance Kara. To Roxanne, I'm just a nobody, but after today. . ." Kara smiled sadly. Something must be going on at her house. Maybe her dad lost his job again. Suddenly, a bright light was shining on us. PJ ran up to us,

"Guys! Everyone is starting for the auditorium, we gotta hurry!" I waved him off and turned toward the source of light,

"Bobby!" The kid with a half shaved mullet was drinking at the water fountain. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kara's hand, dragging her along with me to check out the equipment,

"Whoa! All this is for us?!" Bobby straightened up from the fountain and grinned,

"Mmmm. Slurpage." I laughed,

"Aw, this is gonna be so great man!" I grabbed the AV dolly and started pushing it down the hall, but Bobby pulled it back,

"Dude, I need fundage, bro." He stuck his hand out to me.

"Oh, yeah. Your fee. Right here." I reached into my bag and pulled out another paper bag and tossed it to him. He tore it open and pulled out the can of spray cheese. Bobby pulled his glasses down his nose and gasped,

"Cheddar!! Whoooo!!! Cheddar whizzie!!!" He sprayed the cheese directly into his mouth, probably more than was healthy in one sitting. Kara grabbed my shoulder and gaped at him, obviously just as disgusted as I was. As soon as he was finished swallowing the processed cheese, he walked up and wrapped his arm around Kara's shoulders. For some reason it bothered me, but I just ignored it. Bobby pulled me into the huddle and grinned,

"Let's do it ladies!"

**LOL I luv Bobby he's my fav character after Max lol...and will Max discover his love for Kara? Or will he fall into Roxanne's clutches, and it will be too late?! Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Yay!! Love this scene!!**

_**Kara's POV**_

"As student body president, I would just like to say, like Yay, to all of us for a really neat year. And also I hope you can all attend my totally awesome end of year party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert, live on pay-per-view." I could hear the entire student body burst into applause from where I was standing back stage.

"And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur." I chuckled at the utter silence that followed our 'dear old principal's' arrival. I listened to his quiet footsteps as he approached the podium to follow through with his end of year speech. Not interested in the same speech he gave every year, I walked over to the small closet where Max was changing into his Powerline jumpsuit. I knocked on the door,

"Max! Babe hurry up! He's over the trap door, we have to go now!" I watched as the door knob slowly turned and smiled when Max plodded out the door in his black boots and the bright yellow jumpsuit I made just for today. He didn't just look handsome, he looked hot. He grinned down at me, and then at the camera the Bobby was just finishing setting up. He zipped up the costume the rest of the way and chuckled nervously,

"Heh, I hope this works." I walked over to stand next to Bobby so I wasn't in the view of the camera and quickly flipped the switch to cut the lights in the auditorium. I heard the confused exclamations of the students and Mazur. I chuckled and raised the screen, which was followed by another exclamation from Mazur. Bobby pulled a lever just off stage and I heard Mazur scream as he fell down into the school's basement where we set up a nice cozy mattress so we wouldn't also be accused of murder. PJ turned on the camera and I started the music and chuckled as Max started lip syncing to the music. I watched him dance, laughing when he winked at me when he was turned away from the camera.

I was just going to change the format on the video editing when I realized that Max was getting way too close to the video feed wire. I tried to warn him but by the time I stepped away from the control board, Max tripped on the wire and fell through the curtains, tearing the projection screen. I bolted to the side of the stage, following Bobby and PJ. We expected Max to be standing out on the stage, looking like an idiot, be he was still grooving to the music. Bobby tapped my shoulder and pointed off stage to where the fire extinguisher was sitting. I grabbed it and tossed it to him. He caught it, nearly falling under it's weight but turned and pointed it toward the stage,

"A little smokage, Arooo-ooo-ooo!!!" I laughed and watched as Max continued to dance, until he started dancing towards Roxanne. I glared at her, and Bobby knew the look. He knew I liked Max, and honestly, he liked me better than Roxanne anyhow, so he usually came up with a plan to keep Max away from her. He grabbed a rope with a hook on the end and tossed it to PJ. I watched gratefully as PJ crawled under the cover of smoke and hooked the rope onto the back of Max's belt. We saw PJ wave from under the smoke and I helped Bobby pull on the rope which lifted Max into the air and sent him flying out over the crowd. I giggled and listened to the screams of girls and cheers from the guys. I was really started getting into the dance when Max started flying towards Roxanne. I grabbed the rope and pulled on it to change his direction but instead it stopped him in his tracks and he started to spin dangerously fast. That's when the music cut off. I turned around and Principal Mazur was standing there glaring at Bobby and PJ, because he hadn't seen me yet. I quickly let go of the rope and Max came flying towards the stage. He looked down at me,

"Kara! Go!" I glanced at the three boys and went running out the door into the main school hallway.

About an hour later, I was sitting outside the school, feeling guilty for not standing up for my guys. I sighed and leaned up against the wall. I jumped a little when the final bell rang and watched as all the kids rushed out into the front courtyard. Then, Stacy, yet another girl I despise, jogged up to my,

"Oh my gosh, Kara you'll never guess. Max asked Roxanne to go with him to my party!" I frowned,

"And why are you telling me this?" Her face changed from an ecstatic grin to a full on glare,

"Because, pretty much the whole school knows you like Max. I'm just making sure you know what's going on so you don't go embarrassing yourself." I stood up,

"You don't need to worry about me Stacy. Max is my best friend. The only one that's embarrassing herself is you. So run along and keep your pointy little nose out of other people's business." Stacy scoffed and stalked back across the campus. I giggled at my bitchy-ness and started across the grass. I stopped when I saw Bobby sitting by himself and then ran up to him,

"Bobby! Is it true?! Did it. . .'work'?" Bobby smiled up at me sadly,

"Yeah. Sorry." I sighed,

"Can I see your phone?" He handed me the large cellular phone his parents bought him. He may not look it, but his family was filthy rich. I quickly dialed Max's house phone and waited for someone to answer. Eventually, Mr. Goof's voice interrupted the ringing of the phone,

"Yellow?" I sighed,

"Hey Mr. Goof. Is Max home?" He huffed,

"No I don't think so. But I did get a call from your principal today. Did you-" I looked up and saw Max walking toward me and Bobby. I sighed,

"Never mind Mr. Goof. I'll talk to you later!" I ended the call and tossed the phone back to Bobby. Max ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. My inner crush motor squealed and I relaxed into his arms. He grinned down at me,

"Thank you so much for helping me out today, babe! It worked! I'm going with Roxanne to the party." I frowned,

"That's great. . .I have to go." I sobbed quietly to myself and ran across the parking lot.

**So sad.**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Max is so clueless.**

_**Max's POV**_

I frowned, concerned as I watched Kara jump onto her bus. I looked down at Bobby,

"What's wrong with Kara?" He snorted and we started off towards his limo,

"Seriously, bro? Are you that clueless? She likes you. . .loves you. You should have heard her when she was helping me. . .trying to help me plan today. She wouldn't stop crying when she found out who you were doing it for! Dude, Kara has been hanging out with us since third grade, and every time you would wander off to impress some other girl, she would cry. Like full on sobs. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up crying on the bus!" I frowned as I followed him into the long black car,

"How do you know? Why wouldn't she just tell me?" Bobby pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes,

"Dude? Have you not heard anything I said? Crying! She was mad today when you were dancing for Roxanne! It was her idea to put you on the rope to get you away from her!" I groaned,

"That means I'm going to have to call her doesn't it? And cancel on Roxanne. . ." Bobby looked at me, obviously confused,

"Why would you have to cancel on Roxanne? You got the girl, the popularity. Why get rid of it?" I frowned,

"Because. Because I think I might like Kara too. I think I always have. I was just too afraid to talk to her about it because, because I was afraid I'd end up like my dad." Bobby frowned,

"How like your dad? Your mom died in a car crash. Are you afraid Kara's gonna die or something and you'll be left all alone with a kid and a crappy job?" I rolled my eyes,

"No! I'm afraid that after I cancel with Roxanne, Kara will be upset and not want to forgive me and then I'll be all alone, trying to cling to the past! . .Like my dad." Bobby smirked,

"Well, I'll see you at the party man. Every if you're not going with Roxanne, you should at least come, or bring Kara." I nodded and stepped out of the limo,

"I'll see ya around man. Call you later." I slammed the door behind me and Bobby stuck his hand out the window to wave to my dad who was carrying boxes full of random crap out to the car. I walked closer and saw that they were suitcases, boxes full of sleeping bags and a tent, and a box full of a small grill and other barbeque supplies. I grinned and put on my sunglasses,

"Going somewhere, Pop?" He turned around and grinned down at me,

"Sure are Pal-a-roony!" I chuckled and started up the porch steps,

"Cool, well have a good time Dad. If you're gonna be gone more than a month drop me a line. I gotta go make a few calls. . ."

"But Max. This isn't just any vacation, it's a vacation with me and my best buddy!" I turned around and looked at him,

"Oh, Donald Duck?" He grinned,

"No silly. With you!" I froze, and then passed out.

**Lol poor Max**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Yay!**

_**Kara's POV**_

I sat curled up on my bed, tears streaming down my face. Max would rather go out with a red haired slut than his best friend. Hell, everyone knows that she's 'done' almost all the football team. Mom came and knocked on my door,

"Sweetheart? Is everything okay?" I sobbed,

"No! Just go away!" She sighed,

"Okay. But dinner's almost ready. So. . .clean up." I sobbed into my pillow and glanced at a picture of me and Max on my nightstand. I gingerly picked it up, and then threw it at my wall, cringing at the sound of breaking glass. Unaware of the boy sitting outside my window a ran to the broken pile of glass and picked it up, stuffing the picture into my dresser. Then, whoever it was tapped on the glass of my window. I jumped and turned around. Seeing that it was just Bobby, I ran across the room and opened the window. He jumped in and walked across the room to sit on my bed. I frowned,

"What's wrong, Bobby?" He grinned,

"He loves you too you know." I frowned,

"No he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't be obsessing over Roxanne." Bobby laughed,

"That's not what he said!" I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever. I'm really not in the mood to explain myself to him. I'll do it in the morning." Bobby rolled his eyes and spread out on my bed,

"Fine, but do you mind if I stay here tonight? My parents are being. . .retards. Heh. I'm not in the mood to put up with their crap tonight." I shrugged and headed for the door,

"Fine. But I have to go eat dinner. I'll be right back." I ran downstairs and quickly downed my dinner.

"A few minutes later after telling my parents goodnight, I ran back upstairs and walked into my room. Bobby was still on my bed, but now he was talking on his phone,

"No way! . . .He's making you go fishing! Well, what about the party?! What about. . .her? You don't know?! You don't know?! Look man, if you're going to be gone for at least two weeks, you need to get your ass over here right now! . . .Fine. Be an ass. But don't come crying to me when she doesn't care what you have to say anymore." he quickly hung up the phone and then rubbed his eyes. I frowned,

"What was that?" He looked up at me and sighed,

"Another complication."

**Geez**


	6. Chapter 6

1**OMG**

_**Max's POV**_

I hung up the house phone and plodded out to the car. Dad had dressed me up in a stupid fishing outfit and gave me a stupid fishing pole so we could go fishing at stupid Lake Destiny, Idaho. This whole trip was stupid. I got in the car and Dad pulled out into the street, running over the fence. While we putted down the street, I bid farewell to everything important,

"Good bye hopes. Good bye dreams. Good bye Roxanne. . .Roxanne! Dad, I have to stop somewhere first. I have to talk to someone!" He frowned,

"Well-"I grabbed the steering wheel and turned onto Roxanne's street. We crashed into a few things before finally stopping in front of her house. I jumped out of the car and ran to her door, knocking loudly. Roxanne answered the door and smiled at me,

"Hey Max. Um, do you wanna come in?" I frowned,

"Nah. I'm about to leave town with my dad. I just wanted to let you know that I can't go to the party with you." She frowned,

"With me? Does that mean you're going with someone else?" Stupidly, I shook my head,

"No! You're the only girl I would want to go with Roxanne," I mentally slapped myself for not dumping her the second I got here, "Because me and my Dad are um, going to the Powerline concert. And we're going to be gone the night of the party so, that's why I can't take you." Idiot! You're really in deep shit now! She frowned,

"Your dad is taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?" I mentally smacked myself again,

"Yeah see 'cause, he uh, knew, um knows. . .knows Powerline! Yeah they used to play in a band together." She frowned,

"You're serious." I nodded,

"Yeah, and I was, uh, hoping I could, wave to you from on stage when we join Powerline for his final number." She grinned,

"You're incredible Max. Well, um, have fun at the concert. I'll see you when you get back!" I nodded and walked back to the car,

"I am in deep sludge."

**Lol I'm thinking that the next chapter will be really emotional.**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Ok. Now I'm guessing that some people are going to be unsettled by the fact that Kara slept with Bobby. They are just friends and they were just sleeping...would you tell your parents that a boy climbed into your window, asking to spend the night? Lol**

In the morning, I woke up, curled up against Bobby's chest in a tight ball. His arms were around me so I couldn't really move. I just laid there, listening to Bobby snore quietly for about an hour until I got bored. I reached up and started poking him in the face,

"Bobby!" I hissed, "Bobberz wake up!" He groaned and looked down at me,

"What?" I chuckled,

"Wait for me out in the front yard. I'm gonna eat breakfast and then we'll go over to Max's house." He looked like he was going to say something, but then forgot. He shrugged, put his glasses on and slowly climbed back out the window. I heard the soft thump as he jumped down into the grass. Quietly, I walked over to my jewelry box and pulled out the key to the Goofs' house that Max had given me incase of an emergency. I stuffed it in my pocket and started down the stairs. Mom was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. She looked up at me and grinned,

"So Bobby spent the night last night? I'm surprised it wasn't Max that came over, but I'm glad one of your friends came over to take care of you." I gasped,

"How did you. . ?" She chuckled,

"Well, I kinda got a clue last night when I went in to check on you and there was an extra lump in your bed. Although at that time, I didn't know which boy it was. And then I just saw Bobby run across the yard outside the window. Tell Bobby I said thank you for watching over you last night." Somewhere outside I heard Bobby shout,

"No prob, Mom!" she chuckled,

"Okay he already knows. So where are you going today?" I sighed,

"I'm going over to see Max. I need to talk to him about something really important." Mom smiled,

"About how you've had a crush on him since the third grade?" I groaned,

"How do you know about everything that goes on with me and my friends?!' She chuckled,

"I'm your mother, it's my job. So, go ahead." I sighed and walked out the door. Bobby was leaning up against the fence and when I passed him, he took my hand and we started down the street together to Max's house. I tensed when I saw that their yellow station wagon was missing and their fence was smashed. I ran up the porch and banged on the door, hoping that Mr. Goof had just gone for groceries. No one answered. I quickly pulled out my key and unlocked their door. Bobby followed me inside and up the stairs. Please let Max just be sleeping. I threw open his door and everything was messy, clothes strewn across the floor, the bed not made, and Max's Powerline cut-out destroyed. Did they get robbed and then kidnapped? I checked Max's drawers and found that all of his clothes were gone. I turned and looked at Bobby, who looked way confused,

"Where could they have gone?" He shrugged. I sobbed once and then ran down the stairs into the kitchen. The fridge was cleaned out and so were all the cabinets. Did they move? I turned around and there was a pad of paper on the counter. I ran across the room and snatched it up.

_To do list_

_- keep Max out of the electric chair x_

_-pack for fishing trip x_

_-find map to Lake Destiny x_

_-give Max fishing pole_

I frowned. Electric chair? Fishing trip? Lake Destiny? What had happened after Max sent me away? Bobby walked up behind me and glanced at the list,

"THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT!!" He shouted. I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin,

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He took the paper out of my hand and frowned,

"Mr. Goof decided to take Max on a fishing trip after what happened at the school. Trying to 'keep him out of the electric chair'." I bit my lip,

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bobby pulled me into a hug,

"Because he was afraid of what you would say." I sighed,

"Well then, he's an idiot." Bobby laughed,

"That's what he was worried about." I sighed,

"I don't even have anyway to talk to him. What am I gonna do?" Bobby thought for a moment and then grinned,

"Let's go after your man!" He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed some numbers, "Yeah. . .Jeffrey! Pack the bags and then go to Kara's house. Sneak in through the window and pack her stuff. Then, bring the car to Max's house and. . .No! We're not packing Max's stuff, we're going after him. . .Yeah. His dad went on this whole father son kick and whisked him off to Lake Destiny. . .So you're in? Great! So pack Kara's stuff and then pick us up at Max's." He hung up the phone and grinned. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck,

"Thank you, Bobby." He laughed,

"No prob." Then, his phone rang. He quickly answered,

"Jeffrey? . .Oh. Stacy." He turned to me and rolled his eyes, "Yeah? No. Get out! No he's not! Because his. . .Oh. Oh yeah, he did say that! Yeah! Okay. Yeah isn't it awesome?! Yeah, I'll talk to you later." He hung up,

"Okay, now I'm confused. Stacy says Max told Roxanne he's going to the Powerline concert with his dad, and that they're going to perform during the last number. And then Max told me he was going to Lake Destiny. . .So what is going on?" I shrugged. Bobby groaned and walked off toward and the house and then came back,

"I guess the only way we're really going to figure out where Max is, is to go straight to the source." I frowned and watched as he pulled out his phone,

"What are you gonna do?" He grinned and dialed another number,

"I'm calling Powerline."

***gasp* BOBBY KNOWS POWERLINE?!**


	8. Chapter 8

1**LOL let's get going!! ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP!!!**

"Day One : Well here we are, out on the open road!! Retracing the steps of my boyhood! And here's Maxie!" Dad shoved the camera in my face, "Say hi Max!" I sighed, still thinking about how I would deal with the Kara situation,

"Not now Dad. I've got more important things on my mind." He chuckled,

"What a kidder." He glanced at me, and frowned. Dad pulled a paper out of his pocket and scanned it quickly,

"Hey! Let's play a game! You think of a name, and I'll try to guess who it is! No, uh, man or woman?" I frowned, might as well be as honest as I could without ending up talking about my feelings,

"Girl." He scrunched up his face, clearly hurting himself with all the thinking,

"Um. Snow White?" I sighed. He was an idiot,

"Right." He chuckled,

"I'm good at this. . ." he muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio which started playing Kara's favorite Powerline song, I 2 I, which only made me more depressed. Dad grinned despite my long face,

"Oh, you wanna listen to music, huh?" He pulled a tape out of his pocket and shoved it into the cassette player and it started blaring the lamest song ever. Deciding I'd rather be depressed than insane, I switched the music back to Powerline. Dad frowned and changed it back. We did this several times before the radio shorted out and exploded. I growled,

"Great Dad, now we don't have any music!" I lowered my voice so he couldn't hear, "and I have nothing to keep me connected to Kara either." He frowned,

"Oh, Maxie it's not so bad! We'll just have to entertain ourselves." I sighed and rested my head against the window. I could feel a song coming on. Dad shook my shoulder and, as expected, started to sing,

"_Do you need a break from modern living?  
Do you long to shed your weary load?  
If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,  
Just grab a friend and take a ride  
Together upon the open road!  
C'mon, Maxie!" _I sighed and decided to humor him, while still showing how pissed I was,

"_All in all I'd rather have detention!  
All in all I'd rather eat a toad!  
The old man drives like such a klutz  
That I'm about to hurl my guts  
Directly upon the open road. . ." _Dad grinned and continued to sing, unaware to how annoyed I was,

"_There's nothing can upset me, 'cause now we're on our way,_

_Our trusty map will guide us straight and true. . ." _I looked out the window up at the clouds, probably the same one's Kara was looking at from her house,

"_Kara please don't forget me, I will return someday._

_Though I may be in traction when I do. . ." _I threw in, referring to Dad's reckless driving. He smiled down at me, not catching on to my improvised lyrics,

"_Me and Max, relaxing like the old days!" _I rolled my eyes,

"_This is worse than dragon breath and acne! I'm so mad, I think I may explode." _Dad grinned, nearly choking up,

"_And when I see that highway, I could cry. . ." _I laughed at the irony,

"_You know, that's funny, so could I just being out on the open road!" _Dad smiled down at me, obviously enjoying my pain,

"_Just me and little Maxie, my pipsqueak pioneer. . ." _I turned back toward the window and watched a really long black limo drive past us,

"_Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here, to Beverly Hills 90210!"_ I would have continued with my wise-ass song, but I realized who's limo that was,

"What's Bobby doing here?" I rolled down my window, "Bobby!! Bobby!! Hey!!" I could see him over the cracked window but he must not have heard me. What was he doing? And then I saw who was in the limo beside him, rocking out to a very familiar Powerline song,

"Kara!!" She stopped dancing for a moment, but shrugged when I didn't call again, "Kara!! Hey!! Bobby!!! Guys!!" I sighed. This wasn't gonna work. I turned and looked at Dad, who was looking at me, very confused, "Dad! Can you follow that limo?" He frowned,

"Well, I don't know son. If we do, it would take time off our trip. . ." I rolled my eyes,

"That's where the limo is going, I need to talk to them!" He sighed,

"No Max. We are going to Lake Destiny. Maybe if they pulled of into one of our rest stops, I'll let you socialize, but right now, we have to stick to a schedule." I rolled my eyes. Maybe I could jump from our car to Bobby's. . .but I don't think Kara would be too happy if I died. I glanced around the car, maybe for something I could throw in the limo's sunroof or something. I sighed when I couldn't find anything. I slouched back into my seat and kept my eyes on Kara's dark silhouette in the window. Then, she stood up in the sunroof and glanced around the freeway. I heard Dad mumble something about how it was illegal but I didn't care. I stuck my head back out the window,

"Kara!! Babe!!!! Hey!!! Over here!!" She started looking around frantically, obviously trying to find my voice. After a few minutes, someone pulled her back down into the limo, much to her dismay. I sighed,

"Crap." Dad frowned at me,

"What?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Nothing, Dad." Then, the limo started merging over towards the exit. I gasped and stuck my head out the window,

"Kara!!!! No! Kara!! Hey!! Hey!!!!!!!!!" She stuck her head back out the sunroof and gasped when she finally saw me. But it was too late. By the time she was standing up, The limo's driver had pulled off onto the exit,

"No!" I turned back to Dad,

"Dad. Please. Get off the freeway. Please. Just do this for me. Please. Please Dad." He frowned,

"I. . .I'm sorry son. I can't. I just want to keep you out of trouble. Out of the electric chair!!" I growled and grabbed my forehead in frustration,

"Dad! Get a grip! I'm not going to end up the electric chair!! I have a reason to keep myself away from that life now!! I have a girlfriend!! Today was just a concert!!! An unnecessary concert I was trying to use to get a girl, but that girl isn't. . .who I thought she was, but another girl is. She was in that limo, crossing the country to find me. Please. Get off the freeway." His face softened,

"A girlfriend? Well, Maxie why didn't you tell me?" I groaned,

"That's not the point right now, Dad. I screwed up, and I need to tell her I'm sorry. _Please_." He sighed,

"You can do it when we get back. It's too late now." I gaped at him,

"Come on, Dad! You're Goofy!! You can't seriously be this heartless!" He frowned,

"Now Max, listen to me. If we were in a different situation, I might consider turning around but-"

"What situation!?! Dad, please I love her!! I need to tell her I'm sorry!!!" He sighed sadly,

"Sometimes, love works that way, son. Take me and your mother for instance. Right when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, she went off to college a year early. I was heartbroken. But I was able to wait a few years. You can wait a few weeks." I bit my lip,

"So you're really making me wait?" He nodded,

"Yes, son. You _can_ wait." I sighed and rested my head against the window staring back at the restaurant where the limo was parked, Kara standing up in the sunroof looking for our little yellow car in the parking lot.

**Jeez**


	9. Chapter 9

1**So sad. Oh and I decided to use Mike as Powerline's real name, seeing as how he was obviously modeled after Michael Jackson (King Michael, may he rest in peace)**

_**Kara's POV**_

I shouted down into the limo to the driver,

"Hey! Jeffrey! Could you pull off here?" He merged off onto the exit and I dropped down into my seat. Bobby frowned,

"Why are we getting off?" I grinned,

"Because I saw Max!" He frowned,

"How do you know it was him?" I grinned,

"Because he was calling to me." Bobby frowned,

"Are you sure?" I shrugged and as soon as we were parked, I stuck my head back out the sun roof, but frowned when I couldn't find the yellow station wagon in the parking lot,

"Max! Max!! . . .Max." I dropped back down into my seat and bit my lip. Maybe he wasn't there. Bobby sighed,

"Are you going to let me call Mike now?" I sighed,

"It's not going to help." Bobby wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we pulled out of the parking lot,

"Yes it will! If Mike has any idea who they are, then we'll go there first, if he doesn't we'll head off to Lake Destiny. It's that easy!" I sighed and leaned up against the window,

"Whatever Bobby. Just go ahead and call him." He frowned, not sure what I really wanted him to do, but pulled out his cell phone anyways.

". . .Yeah, It's Bobby. I need to talk to Mikey. Ugh, Powerline. You know, I've known him since before he became famous, I think I should be able to call him his real name. . .Yeah I know I'm rambling just put me through. Thanks." I laughed at him, because he really was rambling. He grinned and started talking again,

"Hey!! Mikey!! I was just wondering, Is there anyone named Max or Goofy Goof coming to perform at the concert next Friday? . . .Not that you know of? Did you ever know a guy named Goofy? . . .No. . .Okay, thanks man, I'm helping this girl find. . .No! No! She's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend's girlfriend and we're trying to find him. He's been telling everyone he's performing at your concert. . .Yeah, crazy right? . . .What?! You want us to. . ? Um, let me ask her." He looked down at me,

"Mike wants to know if we want to come to the concert. . .Oh, and he says that if they don't show up, he'll send us in his private jet directly to Lake Destiny." I shrugged,

"Sure I guess, I'm taking a nap, you deal with it."

**~X~X~X~**

Bobby shook my shoulder,

"Hey, how do you feel about performing in front of hundreds of Powerline fans?" I groaned, still half asleep,

"Yeah, whatever." He grinned and started talking on the phone and I fell asleep again.

Bobby poked my cheek,

"Hey, Kara. Wake up. We're at the airport." I glared up at him, angry that he had woken me up again,

"Wh-what?" He sighed and picked me up. Obviously he was standing outside my door and I hadn't noticed. He carried me into the terminal followed by Jeffrey who was carrying our bags, ignoring the porters offering to help him. Bobby carried me into the terminal, lazily waving off security guards and walked through a door that said employees only. I heard an older man trot up to us,

"Hey! You can't be in here! This room as been reserved for the pick up of personal friends of Powerline!" Bobby sighed,

"We are the friends. Robert Zimeruski and Kara Burke." The security guy huffed and was silent for a moment. Then, he gasped,

"I am soooo sorry Mr. Zimeruski! Come, right this way. These porters will take your luggage. . .um. . ." Bobby spun around and laughed,

"Jeffrey! G! It's okay! Give it to them! Ha, we'll take it from here, go on home. . .but don't tell Ma and Pop where I'm at. . .but if Mom calls, go ahead and tell her, we don't want her calling the cops." I heard suitcases hitting the ground and footsteps as Jeffrey walked away, leaving us in the supposedly capable hands of Mike's travel agent. Bobby shook my shoulder,

"Hey, babe. Can you walk?" I nodded and he carefully put me down, steadying me when I started to sway. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me forward, because my eyes were still half closed. The agent chuckled,

"So I'm assuming this is your girlfriend?" Bobby sighed and whispered to me,

"Why does everyone keep asking that?! As if it's their business." He started talking normal, "No, she's my best friend's girl." Agent nodded and started leading us down a hall way and through a door which brought us back out into the sunlight. I squinted my eyes and ended up with my face pressed into Bobby's chest. He laughed and picked me up again, because now we were going up stairs. Then, we were standing in a cozy jet, kinda like an RV. With a small kitchen, a living room with a couch and a love seat and another door which probably lead to a bathroom. I dropped down onto the couch, curled up and tried to go back to sleep, but before I could relax, Bobby jumped on top of me and started bouncing up and down. I groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore him. He sighed and sat on me,

"Come on!! We're on POWERLINE'S jet!!! And you're just gonna go back to sleep?!" I whacked him on the back of his head and laughed,

"Yes!! If I'm going to perform at Powerline's concert, I'm going to get all the sleep I can!" He started bouncing up and down again. I pushed him off,

"Oh, for the love of Walt. What the hell do you want?!" He sniffed,

"I just wanted to have some fun. . ." I sighed, got up, and walked past him into the 'kitchen',

"We can have fun, when we get to L.A. We'll go see the sites, I'll have rehearsals and it'll be a big soiree." He laughed and walked up next to me and grinned,

"Okay, I may be filthy rich, but I don't speak french. Now what was that?" I laughed,

"It's gonna be lots of fun." He grinned,

"Good. And maybe, despite what you say, you'll actually be thinking about Max and totally dying inside. . .am I right?" I sighed, and gripped the edge of the counter,

"Yeah. Something like that." He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to be comforting I guess,

"It doesn't have to be like that, you know. It doesn't have to be all about him. . .It shouldn't be all about him. It should be about you too." I sighed,

"Bobby, when you spend seven years crushing on a guy, you, yourself doesn't really matter anymore." He groaned,

"See, this wouldn't be happening if your parents had just told you. . .You weren't supposed to hear that!" I frowned,

"Wasn't supposed to hear what, Robert?" He chuckled nervously,

"Um. . .nothing! I have to go to the bathroom!" I reached out to grab him, but by the time I reacted, he was already locked in the bathroom. I ran to the door and started banging on it,

"Bobby!! Bobby!! Open this door before I have Big Rob come and knock it down!!! I will!!" He sighed from the inside,

"Fine! But you have to promise not to kill me after I tell you!" I sighed,

"Okay! I won't murder you in your sleep with a crowbar!" He stuck his head out the door,

"You already had a plan?" I rolled my eyes and he walked across the room,

"Okay, now, do not kill me. This wasn't my idea. You know how in some countries, or in extraordinarily rich families, the parents set up arranged marriages?" My jaw dropped. Was he saying we were engaged? Bobby sighed,

"You're not listening to me. Okay, well, you're probably thinking what I'm about to tell you. We are engaged to be married. Because, your parents knew you wanted to be a singer, and since my Dad owns a record company, and I know pretty much every big singer in the past ten years, they decided it would be best for us to get married. . .and you look like you're about to pass out." I swayed a little and he guided me to the couch. I groaned,

"Now I really need some sleep." I rolled my eyes and then spread out on the couch to take a nice, long, hopefully coma inducing nap. Just my luck, it didn't.

**~X~X~X~**

I woke up, and Bobby was sitting in a chair next to my head, looking bored. He pulled up the edge of his glove and frowned,

"You ever wonder why we always wear these gloves? Or why it's only guys that wear the gloves, except for Minnie Mouse?" I groaned,

"Go away!" He sighed,

"Babe, come on. . ."

"Don't call me that!!!" I shouted. I stood up and stalked into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and pressed my forehead up against the wall. Tears ran down my face. Why did this happen to me?! This is something that happens to princes and princesses, not bratty teenagers from the suburbs!! And why would Bobby try to help me get with Max, when I was gonna end up with him anyways?! Bobby quietly tapped on the door,

"Hey, are you okay? . . I need you to say something. Big Rob is out here and he looks just about ready to murder me!" I growled,

"Good." I could hear Big Rob's huge knuckles cracking on the other side of the door. Bobby gasped and pounded on the door,

"Kara, please!! I don't wanna die!!!" I sighed and walked out to the door, to Big Rob's chagrin and Bobby's glee,

"Don't talk to me." Bobby frowned and watched as I went and laid down on the couch. I looked back at Big Rob,

"Wake me up when we get to L.A." He nodded and I rolled over and fell back to sleep.

**Le gasp!!! rich people drama!!**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Not too sure what to do with this chapter, I think I'm gonna stick with Kara and Bobby until the concert.**

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I groggily rolled over and almost screamed when I saw the large silhouette standing over me. Until I realized it was Big Rob. He helped me sit up,

"We just landed in L.A.X. Kara. Powerline's limo is outside waiting." I grabbed his shoulder to helped me stand and walked toward the door,

"Wait, where's Bobby?" Rob grunted,

"He's already in the limo." I nodded and walked down the stairs. This limo was longer than Bobby's and was a pearly white. The windows were lightly tinted so I could see Bobby in the seat closest to the front, clearly upset. Rob opened the door for me and I slid in, facing Bobby. He smiled lightly and then went back to reading a gossip magazine. Big Rob tapped on the window, waved and then walked back to stand by the plane. I waved back and then the driver pulled off the tarmac and onto the freeway. Bobby sighed,

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." I scoffed,

"Yeah right, then why did you say, 'This wouldn't be happening if your parents had told you sooner.' You knew they hadn't told me" Bobby sighed,

"No, I thought they did until your mom called me while you were asleep. I thought you just, didn't want to marry me. . ." I rolled my eyes,

"I don't. Everyone at school knows you're on drugs. Marrying you would just get me into trouble." He laughed and walked down the limo to sit next to me,

"See, now if I had proposed to you instead of telling you about the engagement, you probably wouldn't have said that. And I'm not on drugs. I'm just naturally random." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah right. I bet if I went through your suitcase right now I'd find a bag of marijuana." Bobby laughed,

"See! That's what wives do! Go through their husbands suitcases! You're fitting the job description already!" I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up Bobby." Then, he reached out and took my hand. I tried to pull it away but he had a very tight grip,

"What do I have to do to get you not to be mad at me? This wasn't my idea. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at our parents. But I'm not mad. You're my best friend. Nothing's going to change." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the window,

"Everything would change. Everything with Max would change, everything with you would change. Everything important." Bobby grinned,

"I'm important?" I rolled my eyes,

"You were. Now, I just don't know. I don't know about anything anymore." Bobby frowned,

"Why should it change anything?" I rolled my eyes,

"It just does, Bobby. Leave me alone." He started to say something when the driver rolled down the screen between the front and the back of the limo,

"We're here Mr. Zimeruski, Ms. Burke." I peeked out the window and we were pulling up to a huge mansion. Bobby laughed,

"They remodeled since I was last here. They added extra rooms over the garage. Awesome." I laughed quietly. The limo stopped in front of the house and Bobby and I got out of the car. We started up the steps to be met by an older woman in a maid outfit. Most likely, she was a maid. She smiled warmly at us,

"Welcome back Bobby. And nice to meet you Kara. Mr. Jaxson is very excited to meet you. Right this way." We followed her into the mansion and started down the hall, when a blonde girl walked out into the hall. She froze when she saw us and then grinned,

"Bobby!!" She ran forward and threw herself into his arms. I rolled my eyes and Bobby laughed,

"Hey, Cheyenne. . .Um, It's good to see you again. This is my. . .fiancé, Kara." She spun around and glared at me,

"Oh. Your fiancé. How sweet. I thought you were only fourteen." I laughed, in an 'I hate this chick' kind of way,

"Oh, nothing's set in stone. Yet. It was our parents that set up the engagement." Cheyenne glared at me,

"Oh. Wonderful." Bobby laughed in a 'don't kill each other, please' way,

"Chey-chey. Where's your brother?" She frowned,

"He's upstairs, setting up the studio. He says there's a new girl who's performing at the concert and she's coming today to start rehearsals." I grinned,

"That'd be me." She glared at me,

"You're performing at my brother's concert?" I nodded, smiling sweetly. Cheyenne smiled back,

"Great. It's sure to be a great concert with you there." Bobby, attempting to avoid disaster, wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Yup! She's a great singer, and, uh. . .she's an awesome dancer too. It was your brother's idea for her to be in the concert." Cheyenne sneered at me,

"Wonderful. Well, I'll see you around Bobby." She winked at him 'inconspicuously' and then trotted out of the room. Once I was sure she was gone, I burst into laughter,

"What the hell was that?!" Bobby grinned,

"Oh, That's just Mike's little sister. She's thirteen. Always had a crush on me. Heh." I laughed,

"'How, sweet.' She sounded like. . .like, well I don't know what she sounded like but she's definitely a minibitch" Bobby laughed and started walking down the hall, dragging me with him,

"The studio is down this way. You'll probably get to meet his girlfriend. She's one of his backup dancers, singers, does his makeup on his makeup artist's days off. She's probably the one planning your number." We walked up a flight of stairs and down another hallway and stopped in front of a set of double doors. He tapped on them once and then pushed them open. It was, as promised a complete studio. Mirror wall with a bar, speakers everywhere and microphones pushed off to the sides, tumbling mats in one corner of the room and across the room another door which probably went into a recording studio or something. Right in the middle of the floor another, less mean looking blonde was doing a handstand. She looked up at us and groaned,

"Well, crap! You're not Mike!! I can't stay like this forever!!" And then she realized it was Bobby,

"Bobberz!! Oh my god!! You actually came!!" She bent her elbows and then launched herself up off the floor and landed on her feet. Like a cat. She skipped forward, hugged Bobby and then, much to my surprise, gave me a hug too. Bobby laughed,

"Hey, Jewelz! I didn't think you'd still be around! Mike usually goes through girls like he goes through tampons!!" 'Jewelz' rolled her eyes,

"You're more of a drama queen than him and you know it!" Bobby laughed,

"Okay, so where is the drama queen?" She huffed,

"Well, you just walked in on a dare. Mike dared me to stand on my hands while he drove down the street to get a sandwich from Subway. He said that if I could stay up until he got back, he'd buy me ten new pairs of shoes. . .although, he'll probably end up getting me that for Christmas anyways." I grinned. She was definitely nicer than Cheyenne. So I would know who it was if I got stabbed in my sleep. Jewelz laughed,

"So you're the one who's gonna be singing for the concert? Great. I've already got your costume picked out, which is pretty much the same as all the other backup dancers except it's yellow." Bobby's jaw dropped,

"Are you. . .I can't wait to see that!!" I rolled my eyes. It must be a very skimpy outfit. Jewelz took my arm and walked toward the other door,

"Okay, do you want to see the costume first, or do you want to start practicing your song, and keep the costume a surprise?" I frowned. I didn't want to show up at the concert and have to go out in a bikini,

"Costume first, song later." She grinned and dragged me through the door and started down another hallway until she noticed Bobby following us. She turned around and gave him the most terrifying glare I had ever seen,

"Nope, Bobberz! She may get to see the costume, but we're keeping it a secret from you until the big night. So you stay out in the studio, and make sure Mike knows he lost. You guys count as interference so I still win." She pulled on my arm and started running down the hall again. We stopped in front of a bright pink door and she laughed,

"Mike let me do the decorating. Nothing serious. I just wanted to embarrass the guy dancers when they come down here. For some reason they feel uncomfortable walking through a pink door!" She threw the door open and I saw that the room was filled with racks upon racks of costumes. I followed her into the room and gasped when I saw the 'fabled' jumpsuit. I grabbed it off the rack and gasped,

"This is the jumpsuit Powerline wears in the I2I video!!! Oh my goodness, I have a poster of him wearing this, I never thought I'd get to touch it!!!" She laughed and put it back on the rack for me,

"Yeah, I was excited the first time I saw it in here too. Yours is kinda like it, only it's closer to the backup dancer's" She gestured for me to follow her down another aisle of costumes and stopped in front of one of the few yellow garment bags in the room. Besides Powerline's jumpsuit. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a hanger with another yellow costume on it. I couldn't really tell what it was because it overlapped in a lot of places. She handed it to me and grinned,

"Go put this on. Take off your underwear, 'cause it rides really low. Don't worry about getting it dirty, you get to keep it after the concert to, sell it or do with it what you may." I nodded and walked through another door that said dressing room. I pulled off my clothes, dropped them on the ground and quickly pulled on the costume which I found out to be a yellow one shoulder tank top with slits on the left side and yellow, low ride, hip hugging, flare jeans. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and then walked out the door. Jewelz grinned and laughed,

"Oh, great! Bobby got your measurements right!! Okay, yeah and for the concert we'll have your hair up in like, a really high ponytail, and we'll get some dark eye shadow on you, maybe some lip gloss but not a lot. We have some black, high heeled boots for you to wear so you'll pretty much be. . .What's like a girl version of Powerline. . .um. . .Any ideas?" I frowned and glanced at the sequins on my shirt,

"Spark." She bit her lip,

"That, is actually a good idea! Spark! That's perfect!!" She ran back into the rows of costumes and a few moments later came back carrying my yellow garment bag and held it up so I could see SPARK written across the front,

"There! Now we can tell which one is yours and which one is Mike's!" I nodded,

"So, now that I've come up with my brilliant stage name that I'll probably only use for one night, can I take this off now?" She frowned,

"What do you mean one night? Didn't Bobby tell you that we wanted you to go on tour with us?" I groaned,

"He hasn't been telling me a lot of things lately! First about the 'betrothal' and now this!" Jewelz smiled,

"Don't worry about it. If you don't want to go, you don't have to." I shook my head,

"No, I want to go, it's just that, I thought after this 'adventure' I'd be able to go home, tell my mom I was sorry, and start dating Max, and now all this stuff comes up, and it's just annoying. . .I'm dumping all this on you, I'm sorry, I'll go change." She shook her head,

"It's okay. I help Mike's sister with her problems all the time." I smirked,

"Cheyenne? Asks for help?" Jewelz laughed,

"No. She isn't very fond of me. I was talking about his other sister, Beth. She's shy. And Cheyenne is nice, she's just, possessive. After a while, after she sees you're not trying to take her brother away from her, she'll be much nicer to you." I laughed,

"You think she's mad about that? No, no, no, no, she has a crush on Bobby." Jewelz frowned,

"Huh. . .well, in that case you're screwed." I laughed and went back into the changing room. I changed back into my clothes and walked back out, handed the costume back to Jewelz and followed her back through the racks. She hung the costume up and we headed back to the studio. Bobby was leaning up against the wall, pouting because he didn't get to see the costume, and an older guy was doing pull-ups on the door jamb. I would recognize those back muscles anywhere after seeing them in People magazine. I screamed and started jumping up and down,

"Oh my god!!! You're Powerline!!!!! I've always wanted to meet you!!!" I started to run towards him but Bobby caught me half way and held me back. He laughed,

"Sorry Mike. She's never met anyone famous before." Powerline, Michael Jaxson, whatever dropped down onto the balls of his feet and spun around laughing,

"It's okay. I don't mind giving my fans hugs. It's in the job description." Bobby looked down at me, unconvinced but let me go anyways. I ran forward and threw myself into Powerline's open arms, almost knocking him down. Jewelz and Bobby burst into laughter and Mike grinned,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I looked up at him, close to tears,

"Good idea!! Bobby!! Go find my suitcase and bring me my camera!!" He laughed,

"Don't worry. We'll do it later. Mike's not going anywhere." I frowned, my arms still around Mike's neck,

"Why?!" Bobby laughed,

"Because, you're embarrassing me." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine!" I looked up at Mike, "We'll take care of this later." I let go and flounced back to Bobby's side, while Mike laughed at my fangirl-ness. Jewelz laughed,

"Okay, so. . .Mike, you go show Bobby their room and I'll get Kara started on the song." He nodded, grabbed Bobby's arm, and they walked out of the room. Jewelz grabbed my arm and took me back through the other door and this time, she pulled me through a black door. She reached out and turned on the lights and a huge grand piano was in the middle of the room. She dragged me over to it and made me sit down next to her,

"Okay, Bobby sent us some tapes from when you were in choir, and we're pretty sure we've altered this song to the right octave. You ready to give it a try?" I frowned,

"What song is it?" She grinned,

"I2I." I nodded slowly. Not only was I going to sing in front of thousands of people I was also gonna have to worry about whether or not I would butcher Powerline's number one hit song!! She smiled and handed me the lyrics. I knew I didn't really need them, but I didn't object. Jewelz laughed,

"Nervous much? Do you want to start with the piano or just singing?" I shook my head,

"No, piano, would be helpful." She nodded,

"Okay, wait four counts and then start singing, okay?" I nodded. Jewelz shook her head and started playing. 1,2,3,4. . .

"_I've got myself a notion._

_One, I know that you'll understand,_

_To set the world in motion,_

_by reaching out for each other's hand._

_Maybe we'll discover, _

_what we shoulda know all along, yeah._

_One way or another,_

_together's where we both belong. . ._

_If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we're never too far apart,_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye._

**(Oh yeah! I wrote that all from memory, let's see how much farther I can get)**

_If a wall should come between us,_

_Too high, to climb, too hard to break through._

_I know that love will lead us,_

_and find a way to bring me to you._

_So don't be in a hurry,_

_Think before you count us out, oh,_

_You don't have to worry,_

_I won't ever let you drown. . ._

_If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we're never too far apart._

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye." _ And that's where I lost it. **(Yeah that's where I forgot the rest lol)** I had put the lyrics down on top of the pianos and totally lost track of where we were. I stuttered a moment before Jewelz stopped playing. I blushed,

"Sorry. I usually run out of time to listen to the rest of the song." She laughed,

"It's okay. You did really good for your first time. To be honest, that's where I usually start faking it in the concerts." I laughed,

"Do you think we could take a break? I'm kinda hungry. I haven't eaten anything since we left." She nodded,

"Yeah. Hopefully the guys didn't eat all the sandwiches. . .We might have to sneak into Cheyenne's room and get some good prank material. You should have seen some of the stuff she used on me when I first got here." I laughed and we started back out of the room. Jewelz lead me down the hall, back down the stairs and through more double doors. She walked ahead of me so I didn't see what made her scream,

"What did you guys do?!" I walked in behind her and saw that the walls were covered in cold cuts, chunks of bread and cheese. Bobby and Mike were on the floor, Bobby in a headlock, laughing their heads off,

"F-foodfight!!!" Bobby grabbed a stray piece of bologna and threw it at me. I stepped out of the way and, just my luck, it hit Cheyenne who was passing by. She froze as we watched the piece of meat slide down her face which was turning red. She stomped into the kitchen and glared at the boys,

"What is wrong with you?!?!!" Mike and Bobby immediately stopped laughing and just stared up at her. Jewelz sighed,

"Cheyenne, calm down, it's just a piece of meat." She spun around and turned her glare on us, mostly on me,

"I am famous! You should have blocked it!!! Celebrities don't get covered in sandwich meat!! . .In fact, Mikey!!! Go take a shower!!" I scoffed. This little brat was not going to boss me around while we were here. I stepped forward, switching to bitch mode,

"Okay, look Ms. Priss. I don't have to do anything for you. I am a guest of your brother's and you're being very rude. You're just going to have to get over the fact that you have no chance with Bobby and move on!!!" She laughed,

"You think you actually have a chance with him? Look at you!! Your hair is scruffy, your clothes are frumpy, and you don't even have a manicure!! You are not a beauty queen, like me." Then, out of nowhere, still smelling of meat, Bobby had his arm around my waist,

"And none of that matters to me, Cheyenne. She's my best friend. I wouldn't care what she looked like." Cheyenne glared at me,

"Oh really? Even if she had a bent nose and a black eye?" Bobby frowned,

"What. . ?" Cheyenne pulled her arm back and then decked me. I staggered back a few feet, before falling to the ground. Bobby and Mike rushed to my side while Jewelz worked on pulling Cheyenne out of the room before I could do any damage,

"Cheyenne! Got to your room." Cheyenne pulled out of her arms and glared at her,

"You can't tell me what to do Julia. You're not my mom." Jewelz glared at her,

"That is not my name!!!!! Now go to your room, dammit!!!" Cheyenne smirked at her and then flounced down the hall. Bobby frowned,

"She got you pretty good. Wouldn't be surprised if she did break your nose. . .Mike, do you got a medic around here?" He frowned,

"No, but the hospital is just down the street." Bobby frowned,

"I don't have any money on me, I couldn't pay the hospital bills." Mike waved it off,

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the money. . .Jewelz, get some ice out of the freezer." She ran across the room, pulled open the freezer, closed it again, opened a drawer, closed that and than came back to my side carrying a plastic baggy full of ice. Bobby handed it to me and I gently held it to my nose, which was now bleeding. Bobby sighed and wiped it off with his shirt. Then, he picked me up and walked out the door, Mike and Jewelz following behind us. A butler followed us outside and opened the door to a black limo which had taken the place of the white one. Bobby slid across the seat, me still in his arms and once he was situated sat me on the floor of the limo so I was leaning against his legs. Mike got in but Jewelz stayed out,

"I'm gonna stay here, make sure Cheyenne doesn't booby-trap your room, let Beth know where you guys went, all that good stuff. I'll see you when you get back." She closed the door and we pulled out of the driveway. Mike looked down at me,

"Jeez, I didn't know Cheyenne could do that much damage. I hope it heals up before the concert." I sniffed, which made me gasp in pain. Whenn I spoke, I sounded like a retard with a cold,

"I don't bow ib I can do the concert. This happened to me before and I couldn't sing for bonths. Dat's why I quit choir." Bobby laughed,

"Don't worry about it. This is a Hollywood doctor we're talking about. We'll tell them you're gonna be in the concert and they'll have you fixed right up. . .right?" Mike nodded,

"Oh, yeah. One time, I broke my leg, and my doctor special made a brace that I could wear under my costume and no one noticed it. The press never found out I had broken my leg, ever." I nodded and rested my head, which was still throbbing, against Bobby's leg. Today was gonna be a long day.

**Aw, poor Kara, got her lights knock out by my eighth grader!!**


End file.
